


Ergot Illustration

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Hannibal Lecter, Fanart, Fungi, Hallucinogens, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannigram Reverse Bang 2019, Hannigram_Reverse_Bang_2019, M/M, Magic, Mushrooms, Mycelium, Pagan Festivals, Rituals, Sex Pollen, fangs, mycology, naked hannibal, psychedelics, spores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: I was paired with@fragile-teacup (Mrs_Gene_Hunt)for Hannigram Reverse Bang - she wrote an extremely beautiful fic based on my picture- and somehow created everything I wished to experience and was a very brilliant collaborator throughout :)Read the fic:ErgotSee notes at the bottom, for my original prompt - or avoid completely for spoiler reasons.I got Mikkelsen to sign a print! I even explained the long-winded idea behind it - he said, 'Of course' very sarcastically then signed his naked self!!!-Find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing





	Ergot Illustration

**********

Read the fic [Ergot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066950) by @Fragile-Teacup

(don't read my notes that follow if you want to avoid spoilers :) )

*

*

*

*

**Author's Note:**

> My original prompt:
> 
> Ergot
> 
> Folk Horror Fungi AU (17th Century)
> 
> Skilled soothsayer and traveling apothecary, Will Graham has been invited by the villagers to investigate the bout of horrifically elaborate murders and madness that has begun to plague them.
> 
> Previous attempts to cleanse the village from ‘curses’ and ‘devilment’ with the use of forced confessions and well known Witchfinders failed when all of those leading the trials became almost immediately possessed by the same affliction. 
> 
> Perhaps science can help where religion failed?
> 
> Will Graham obsessively cultivates and experiments with fungus found on rye and wheat, he is often found hunting for mushrooms in the woods, taking samples, preserving them in jars of golden honey and experiencing their psychedelic effects. He finds them fascinating, it connects him with nature and enhances his empathic skills. There is a deep spiritual and sexual element to this.
> 
> Mycelium extends the area of a fungi fruiting body, providing nutrients for growth. It branches, thread-like within the soil and other surfaces, producing spores and massively spreading the scope and influence of the original.
> 
> Will finds evidence of mycelium and spores all over the village and its unfortunate victims. An extremely potent strain - it can spread and decompose biomass much faster than usual. His hallucinogenic experiments allow him to connect to this network and experience/empathise with the entity behind the mayhem both mentally and physically: the fruiting body of the fungi can take many forms, including that of a man.
> 
> Optional ending: Will discovers an old grave containing the remains of unjustly hanged villager, Hannibal Lecter - a mutated fungal growth is rooted within.
> 
> ——————————————————  
\- A knowledge of mycologist, Paul Stamets’ work is recommended - there are some good youtube vids.  
\- Ergot is the type of fungus believed to be responsible for the delirium and hysteria that prompted the Salem witch hunts.


End file.
